1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a job log processing apparatus and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A method of aggregating job logs and managing the total amounts of accounting units in accordance with users or sections has been applied to copying machines, printers, etc. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, an aggregation service S1 executed under an administrator's computer environment or the like collects job log files F from respective devices (such as copying machines, printers, etc.) through a communication network and creates section-based management tables R from the job log files F by looking up user information T as a table. In this example, the target of aggregation is the number of pages of each copying machine or the like. Incidentally, to perform such an aggregation operation, fixed correspondence between users and sections was referred to because a human resource database accurately including information of change was not allowed to be directly referred to from the viewpoint of management of confidential information, etc. This correspondence is updated monthly, quarterly or yearly. For this reason, section-based aggregation cannot be performed accurately in an environment in which organizational change is made frequently. That is, in the example shown in FIG. 1, even when organizational change was made in an aggregation period, the section to which a certain user belongs is either of a section before the change and a section after the change (or an intermediate section if change was made several times) because the user must belong to only one section. When information in the user information file is latest information (information after change), job logs are not aggregated in the section before change but always aggregated in the latest section even in the case where the user encountered section change in the aggregation period. Or, if the information in the user information file is old at the time of performing an aggregation operation, job logs which should be aggregated in the section after change would be aggregated in the section before change.